


First Meeting

by YappiChick



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's notes: Not mine. No, sir.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Not mine. No, sir.

* * *

Rodney walked down the corridor, his eyes firmly glued to the display on his tablet. It had been less than 36 hours since they walked through the gate, bringing them to Atlantis and he had yet to sleep.

Despite Carson's persistent nagging, Rodney couldn't get his mind to shut down. There was too much information available; he wanted to know everything. He kept walking towards the control room, figuring anyone who saw him would know to stay out of his way.

He was wrong.

His walk was interrupted when he stumbled into another person.

"Watch where you're standing. Important genius trying to get to where he is needed," Rodney said tersely.

"Dr. McKay." He knew immediately from the slight accent that is was not someone from the expedition, but rather, one of the people that Sheppard rescued off Athos.

Rodney looked up and saw the woman that had been spending much of the previous evening with Major Sheppard. Though they weren't introduced, he remembered Ford say her name. What was it again? Tara? Tabetha?

Sensing his ignorance, she said, "I am Teyla."

"Well, that's nice and all but I don't have time to chit chat," he said shortly, turning his eyes back to the display in front of him.

Teyla's eyebrows went down as she tried to process his figure of speech. Before she could, however, he began walking away. "Excuse me, Dr. McKay!"

She saw his shoulders go up and down as he took a deep breath. He began speaking before he turned around, "I already told you, I don't have time for this. Do you know how much information is in these Ancient databases? And sure, it would be great to chat it up with the locals, but I, unlike other people, have things they need to be doing."

Once his rant was over, Teyla forced a smile. "Dr. McKay, I was asked by Major Sheppard to find you. He would like for you to go to Dr. Weir's office."

"Why? What does he want?" he asked tersely.

"I am not sure. Apparently he was not happy that you turned off your radio," Teyla answered calmly, in contrast to Rodney.

His annoyance flared again. "Of course I did! How do they expect me to get any work done? Zelenka with his 'Rodney, what do you want to do with this system?' or Kavanagh griping about the fact that I'm lead scientist on this expedition."

"I am sure he will be understanding of the situation," Teyla replied.

"Yeah right," he said, turning around to go see Sheppard. Before he could walk too far, he turned around. "How did you know I'm Dr. McKay anyway?"

A small smile passed over her lips. "I used the description Major Sheppard gave me."

"Suave and handsome?"

"I'm afraid not. I believe the words were 'pale' and 'annoyed'," she said.

"Har har har. He thinks he's so funny, doesn't he?" he muttered.

"He sounded rather serious," Teyla responded.

Rodney pressed his lips together, not wanting to waste any time explaining the concept of sarcasm to the Athosian. "Well, you can go tell Major Sheppard that if he wants to talk to me, he'll find me on the west pier, catching some rays."


End file.
